Various electronic devices such as a smartphone, tablet personal computer (PC), portable multimedia player (PMP), personal digital assistant (PDA), laptop PC, and wearable device can provide various functions such as a social networking service (SNS), Internet, multimedia, photo/video capture and play, and documentation task as well as a telephone function.
In particular, the culture of photographing a user's own face by using a front camera installed in an electronic device is growing rapidly. However, there are difficulties in capturing an image with the front camera in a dark place because the front camera is not equipped with a lighting device.
In order to overcome these difficulties, photographing technologies of using a light source of a display are being developed in the field of photographing an image by using a front camera.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.